The invention is related to a pipe connection, comprising a ball joint having shell parts, pipe connection means at the ends of the shell parts which face away from each other and which are to be connected to a respective pipe section, which shell parts surround one another in a contacting manner, each define a respective longitudinal center line and are rotatable in relation to one another between an aligned position, in which the longitudinal center lines coincide, and a rotated position, in which the longitudinal center lines form an angle with one another which differs from zero, wherein the shell parts together enclose an axial passage which extends between the ends of the shell parts, a sealing element between the outermost shell part and the innermost shell part, and a lining which extends between the outermost shell part and the corresponding pipe connection means.